


Waiting

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Red is waiting... for Boss to come back home.But he never will.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.   
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

Red buried his face into the depths of his hoodie and waited for Boss to get home. He sat upon the western wall between staircase and kitchen corners, and rocked into himself gently. His shoes, discarded in the hall, have specs of blood and dust on them. He sits in the fetal position in the corner of the house, waiting.   
Waiting.   
Waiting.  
Waiting for Boss to come back.  
   
Boss always came back home. Any minute now, he would come through that door. Red convinced himself as he scrunched up closer in the corner. Maybe patrol was keeping him delayed… no doubt Boss would come back haggard, tired, and aching for rest. But he _would_ come back. He _had_ too.   
   
Another panic attack.   
Another nightmare.   
Another reset threatened to break apart his mind…  
   
Boss would come home soon. Red was sure of it. Then he could sob into his brothers arms and be held safely until he drifted to sleep. It would be good. His panic attacks were the only time Papyrus acted brotherly to him. Hugged him. Coddled him. Spoke softly and laughed to cheer him up. Papyrus would take small jabs at his pride, words would sting at him and yet they were layered with concern. ‘You’re a grown man, stop crying. ’ really just meant ‘I’m worried.’  
Hands reaching out to pet at his skull with words like ‘You’re so pathetic…’ and a warm hug. Those small insults meant nothing when they were punctuated with warmth.   
   
Red would fall to his knees in a great big sob of nightmares and Boss would slowly crumble to the floor with him, still making snide comments about how his older brother was acting like such a baby bones.   
   
But always- Boss’s gloved hands would reach out and hold him safe until he calmed down.  
Safe. He needed that safety now.   
   
How much longer until Papyrus came home? Sans clutched a red scarf in his hands. Blew into it like a tissue. How did this get here? What good was it?  
   
He cries into the fabric. Trying to calm himself from the waking nightmares plaguing him.   
   
Boss would come home soon. Everything would go back to normal.  
He just had to wait. He had to be patient.   
Wait  
Wait  
Wait for everything to reset.


End file.
